


Don't Look Down

by Trialia



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Don’t Look Down</p>
    </blockquote>





	Don't Look Down

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Don’t Look Down

Title: Don’t Look Down

Author: Trialia

Fandom: Battlestar Galactica (2003)

Rating: T

Character(s)/Pairing(s): Laura Roslin/other (unknown)

Spoilers: Exodus, possibly Crossroads

Summary: A dream, a vision, or perhaps a nightmare.

A/N: I don't know what the pairing is for this, or even whether it's het or femmeslash. It's either Bill or Tory, I think, but I'm not sure which. Thanks to Tara (lilyayl) for beta-reading.

-

Sometimes she dreams of the cabin on New Caprica, rain spattering softly against the windowpane as she lies awake thinking of nothing in particular.

“Go back to sleep,” her warm bedmate whispers lowly into her hair. “You’ll be worn out tomorrow if you don’t.”

But she wakes alone in a cold bedroom where the water has come in at a window not shut tightly enough, soaking a book left on the ottoman overnight, and she knows her companion has already gone from her side.

When she takes a deep breath and slides out from under the covers into the freezing air of a February morning, the cold makes her shiver.

She feels a warm hand on her shoulder.

“Laura, come back to bed.”

She turns to the person behind her, burying her face in the comfortable fabric of a blue nightshirt, and smiles, inhaling the scent.

“Are you awake, or still dreaming?”

She lifts her head to a feral smile, blood dripping from the soft-set mouth.

Laura doesn’t know why, but she smiles back, and looks out of the window.

“They’ll come.”

“I know,” she says. “But not yet.”

She opens her eyes to a steel grey-blue world.

_Not yet._

_-fin_


End file.
